User talk:Chloefan03
Welcome! Promo's Thank you for your contributions, adding all those promo posters. But next time, could you add them under Notes. That's their appropriate place. Thanks. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, for sure! sorry! ::Thanks, no need to apologize though ;-) Also remember to sign your posts. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Episode Stills Do you mean adding a gallery with screencaps from the episode. I'm afraid that would take a lot of space on the wiki. I think we rather should continue adding a few caps in between the "plot" section, like we already do. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, those can be added. A few of them have already been uploaded. So please do not upload a duplicate. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You're doing fine. Sometimes when you create a gallery, some things to organize it appear automatically, but I just erase those. But you are doing a great job! --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 20:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Bad Bad Bad Bad World The article already exists: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool Images Hello. I'm User:Khan1998stevewhite, i just wanted to ask a small question. Could you please tell me where you have been getting all those awesome pictures you have JUST been editing on the episode articles please. :)KhanWhite :) ::Thank you very much! It's not that i hate her exactley i just dislike her--Khan1998stevewhite 18:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello again. I'm not sure whether you already know about this site, but it has screen caps from every scene of every episode of every season Screencap Paradise. And if that link fails to take you just type into the address bar www.screencap-paradise.com and when you are there on the left hand side click Charmed. --Khan1998stevewhite 07:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your welcome, you should really thank Glenn (TheBook) for giving me the website :) (dont forget to sign your post, if you have trouble just click the Signature Button next to crossed out W button).--Khan1998stevewhite 14:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Elise You don't have to apologize. I thought that they didn't count for Andy too. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just one thing, if we count the flashbacks we can't say that Elise apparead in more episodes than Andy(24) so do we have to change? ::Yes. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Prue Thanks, she really was. She was really funny. I just looked at your edits and you have loads and you only joined in the beginning of July :) --Khan1998stevewhite 11:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, Andrew here. After the issues that were caused over the past fortnight. I had unexpectedly been left the only admin on this site. As a result, I have to hold elections. I have decided to nominate you as a candidate for becoming an admin or bureaucrat. Please respond immediately to my talk page before the 26th of September and register your interest at User blog:Andyman14/Charmed Admin and Bureaucrat Elections - URGENT, Andyman14 14:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Thank you, so much. Thank you. Categories Someone, who shall remain nameless blocked me before I had a chance to acknowledge the mistake I made. I thought I added season 1 as a category to Clay Rivers and a few other but it was the "Phoebe's Love Interest" category I added. I was also looking at the wrong side of the history of article. I was going to apologize but then I was blocked for locking pages - which we all know the person who blocked me was a fan of doing ... ie) such as with my Phoebe's Demonic Suitor and Janor articles I created. The person kept changing them to "Handsome Demon" as kept removing pictures from the Janor article and I kept changing them back then the person locked the articles to keep them as he wanted. That being said, I apologize for accusing you of adding categories to articles that I added. Sorry!! --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Blade I deleted the Dragon blade article and left the Dragon Blade one. I moved some of the information from Dragon blade to the Dragon Blade one. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Great thank you, i personnaly don't know how to do that. thanks!Chloefan03 19:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 10,000 edits Thanks. You're almost at 2,000 edits, keep up the editing, you're doing a good job!--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Cole and Phoebe Ah thank-you :) And yeah I will, I'll make a "Notes" thing at the end and put that x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Bad Memory Sorry I have a really bad memory, did I tell you, you were a rollback editor, or was that just me? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 21:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry too but what do you mean? i don't really understand the rollback editor thing...i konw, my english is really bad! lolChloefan03 21:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : No that is alright. You know you have that rollback banner on your talk page, the bronze thing with all the other users on it? That means you are a rollback editor, meaning you can revert edits. Did I tell you this? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 21:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : If you're speaking of the banner who says that i'm an inspector on this wiki with 3 others users, yes you said to me, thanks!Chloefan03 21:47, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah that. Inspectors are the same thing as rollback editors :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 21:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Thanks, i didn't know!Chloefan03 21:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Email for Prize I need to have your email address so I can discuss your prize privately --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 17:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Interview Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully we'll be able to do a second interview after issue 11 or 12. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 19:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi my name is John and i have a question . how do you make the actor page look like charisma carpenter's (you know where it says eye color, hair color) what is the name of the template. please reply Thanks, — John (talk) 20:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome! i'm sorry i don't know how to do with the templates but ask to GlennVP, he will explain you i saw that he was here actually.Chloefan03 21:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe Bowen Will do ;-) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 21:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ThanksChloefan03 21:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Prue's Rewrite Thank-you so much. :-) Two users on here aren't very thrilled about the idea to write pages to the new format, but more users like the format, it's much cleaner. And yeah, I like that picture to, She looks beautiful in All Halliwell's Eve. x) --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 10:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ramona Because it was never actually stated that she died. NO! You are not stupid its a harmless mistake that anyone would make. Beta No its impossible the Charmed Comics Volume 1 is the comics that are out now. yes, but there's an extra bonus with this story.you can trust me, i have the volume. if you prefer, you can ask to Glenn for example :)Chloefan03 20:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So thats not really what its called. I don't understand. In the Charmed Comics Volume 1, there's the sourcebook, issues 1-5, the bonus story with the title "To the Warren Born" and the Cover gallery with all the covers from the sourcebook and issues1-5.Chloefan03 20:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Singular vs Plural Please see blog post for modifications made to the blog. If you disagree, feel free to change your vote. Books The novels exist outside the Charmed universe; they are books sold in the real world, not in the series, HENCE OUT OF UNIVERSE Category. Sorry but i disagree,we're talking about an universe. the episodes aired outside of the Charmed universe but you're not going to put outside the universe? Chloefan03 18:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Like with the magazine articles from Charmed Magazine, they exist in our universe, the comics, the books, the novels, etc are Out of Universe. ::It's totally different! the articles are not part of the universe, they just analyse him. I think we should stop and ask to the others what they think ok?:)Chloefan03 18:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The novels, books, articles, comics are sold in our universe, they don't exist in the Charmed world. You would never hear Paige say, "Oh their is a Charmed novel". ::Of course, she's in the novels and the comics! that's the reason why they're part of the charmed universeChloefan03 18:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: HalliwellManor, the novels, comics and series are in universe. No fighting. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 19:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello =); why did you remove "Evil Mortals" from Nathanlel's article? Not having a go, just a wondering :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, :) i don't know, maybe i'm wrong but i did that for 2 reasons: first in the real timeline he's a good guy, and then in morality bites i don't think he's evil cause he want to fight against witches who used there powers to kill peoples.I think that he don't know all the bad against good battle, he just know that a woman used her powers to kill someone.I'm against the death penalty but in the USA in some states it's still present so in my opinion he's not evil, he's just wrong and afraid ( and he want revenge for what the girls did to him in 2000' in the first timeline because he fekt that something magical happened). What do you think? Chloefan03 18:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Chloefan03. I have always wondered about the story about your username, do you watch Smallville and Chloe is your favorite character. And a another thing. Shouldn't you send your message to KhanWiz's talk page instead of your own?? Charmednut 16:57 May 11 2012 hi :) yes it's the exact reason, but sorry i don't understand your second questionChloefan03 15:15, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Chloefan03. Well my second question was for example that. I have notice that sometimes people can get confused and start to send messages on their own talkpages, I have done that before myself, and then the other user wouldn't get that message, basically I wouldn't have got your message if I didn't check out your talk page instead of my talk page. so to avoid this problem, please try to look at the Wiki Activity button so you would be sure the message was send correctly to the right user. Thank you. The user's talkpages are like email addresses. If you don't have the right email address the message would not be send correctly. And this is one of my favoriter Chloe scenes. *Chloe Scene 1: *Chloe Scene 2: You will need to fast forward 1 minute and 44 seconds. Charmednut 14:59 May 14 2012